Present
by Lavender Orange
Summary: Mau tiga tahun bahkan sepuluh tahun pun, aku masih bersabar sampai Uchiha Junior lahir dari rahimmu Hinata/Aku akan membuatmu bahagia/Aku rela kau menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, atau diceraikan sekalipun/ RnR plissss... Review. Kyaaa
1. Chapter 1

Hei, hei Lav kembali membawa cerita baru #digeplak karena tidak melanjutkan cerita.

Nah karena Hinata sedang merayakan ulang tahun yg telat, Lav membuat cerita yang bertemakan Natal dan ulang tahun Hinata bahkan Tahun Baru. Kyaaaaa….

Yupp, Lav mau mengucapkan 'Selamat Tahun Baru' #megang terompet

Hehehe, yup lanjutkan cerita saja yya….

**Present **

**By : Lavender Orange**

**Disclaimer : Om Kishi tercinta pastinya, LOVE HIM**

Senja mulai mewarnai bumi kala ini, langit yang berwarna kemerah-merahan menemani matahari yang akan pulang ke peraduannya. Walaupun matahari masih setia menyinari bumi, tapi suhu pada bulan desember di Tokyo tidak sehangat seperti pada musim panas. Musim dingin telah tiba, hanya salju saja yang belum muncul, mungkin Santa Claus masih enggan untuk memberikan sihirnya di Tokyo.

Seorang gadis bermata lavender ini masih setia berdiri di teras depan kamarnya untuk menemani sang matahari tidur. Ia bersenandung kecil menikmati keindahan alam yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan harta apapun. Matanya yang perak menikmati setiap detik langit yang mulai berwarna gelap. Baju hangat yang dipakainya masih membuatnya merasa kedinginan, kadang angin yang berhembus perlahan membelai tengkuknya. Namun rasa dingin mengalahkan rasa ketakjubannya terhadap alam yang tersaji didepan matanya.

Pelukan dipinggangnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal yang dilihatnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, tanpa mengubah posisi badannya yang menghadap kedepan. Ciuman hangat diterima dipipinya, dan bisikan lembut berkata 'I Love You' dari pria yang telah menemaninya selama 3 tahun ini membuatnya tersenyum. Ungkapan kata seperti itu sudah biasa, namun hanya dari bibir pria ini yang membuat hatinya terlompat.

"Kenapa, kau tak masuk Hinata, hmm. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" pelukan dipinggang wanita ini semakin mengerat.

"Aku ingin menikmati matahari terbenam Sasuke," wanita itu menyenderkan kepalanya kebelakang pada pundak suaminya. Sesekali ia meremas helaian biru dongker milik suaminya. Sasuke dan Hinata masih merasa betah menikmati pelukan dan kehangatan yang diterima masing-masing. Bahkan sampai matahari telah meninggalkan bumi mereka masih setia berpelukkan seperti itu. Sampai udara dingin yang menusuk kulit, menunda mereka untuk masuk dan menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan sekaleng biskuit sambil menikmati acara televisi yang romantis.

….

"Ohayou Sasuke," Hinata membuka tirai kamarnya agar matahari masuk menyinari kamarnya. Sasuke yang merasa silau, segera menutupi wajahnya dengan guling yang ada disebelahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan suaminya yang tidak mau bangun dari tempat tidur mereka berdua. Dengan perlahan ia menarik selimut lalu melipatnya, namun Sasuke masih enggan untuk bangun.

"Sasuke, kau bilang kau ada rapat hari ini. Nanti kau terlambat, kasihan klienmu kalau harus menunggu sang direktur yang terlambat," Hinata berkata lembut sambil menarik guling yang dipegang Sasuke dengan perlahan. Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah, dan duduk diatas tempat tidur. Wajah kusut sehabis bangun tidur tidak mengurangi ketampanan pada wajahnya. Sambil mengucek matanya ia memperhatikan Hinata yang merapikan tempat tidur.

"Hmm, kurasa aku akan pulang cepat hari ini," Sasuke dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk yang ada diatas kursi.

"Oh ya, semalam ibu menelponku. Kita disuruhnya berakhir pekan disana. Lagipula awal desember ini kegiatanku akan sedikit, dan mungkin aku akan mengambil cuti. Kau setuju kalau liburan dirumah ibuku," Sasuke menunggu jawaban Hinata sambil bersandar didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Aku tidak masalah Sasuke, lagipula liburan akhir tahun kemarin kita berlibur dirumah Tou-san. Jadi aku setuju," ucap Hinata lembut, ia melangkah menuju Sasuke. "Aku juga kangen dengan Saki. Dia sudah berapa tahun ya. Apa kabar juga dengan Ita-nii dan Hana-nee,"ucap Hinata antusias, ia memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum memperhatikan istrinya.

"Oke, kau harus segera mandi Sasuke," Hinata mendorong pundak Sasuke supaya masuk kekamar mandi.

"Iya, iya baiklah Nyonya Uchiha," kemudian Sasuke masuk kekamar mandi.

Setelah menyiapkan pakaian kantor untuk suaminya, ia bergegas kebawah.

"Aku menunggu dibawah dan menyiapkan sarapan Sasuke," Hinata menutup pintu kamar, namun samar-samar terdengar suara Sasuke yang menanyakan kata 'apa'.

…..

"Aku berangkat ya, Hinata. Lebih baik kau jangan menulis terlalu lama, tidak baik untuk matamu didepan komputer terus. Kapan kau jumpa fans?" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sambil menerima tasnya yang dipegang Hinata.

"Iya Sasuke, nanti Mei akan memberitahuku. Sudah cepatlah sebelum kau terlambat," Hinata mendorong punggung Sasuke kearah mobil mereka.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Sasuke menahan tangannya pada mobilnya, membuat Hinata berhenti mendorongnya, kemudian Sasuke menatap Hinata lembut. Ia mengecup kening Hinata selama beberapa detik, tentu saja itu mengakibatkan semburat merah dipipinya. Memang ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke untuk mengecup keningnya ketika Sasuke akan pergi, namun apabila dilakukan didepan rumah, dan diperhatikan oleh banyak tetangga membuat Hinata sangat malu.

"Kenapa kau selalu malu, Hinata," Sasuke tersenyum jahil, berusaha menggoda istrinya.

"Kau harus berangkat Sasuke," Hinata kemudian berlari menuju pintu, semburat merah itu semakin merah.

"Haha, baiklah. Sampai jumpa lagi," Sasuke kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya, kemudian meninggalkan Hinata yang terus memperhatikan Sasuke sampai diujung jalan.

"Baiklah, hal yang harus dilakukan hari ini adalah membereskan rumah, kemudian melanjutkan cerita," Hinata berbicara sendiri pada dirinya. Ia pun masuk, dan menutup pintu rumahnya, melakukan tugasnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

…

Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, lampu kamar memang sudah dimatikan, hanya lampu di meja kerja Sasuke yang masih menyala. Hinata sudah berguling kesana kemari sambil memperhatikan Sasuke. Akhirnya, Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, setelah mereganggkan tangannya keatas agar otot-ototnya tidak kaku, kemudian ia menutup laptopnya, dan berjalan kearah Hinata yang sudah ada ditempat tidur sebelumnya.

"Kau masih menunggu ya," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum simpul, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Hinata lembut.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan panjang Hinata," bisik Sasuke lembut kemudian mematikan lampu baca yang ada disebelahnya

…..

"Tadaima," ucap Sasuke begitu memasuki rumahnya. Ia meletakkan sepatu dirak, Sasuke heran karena ia tidak menerima sahutan 'selamat datang' dari istrinya. Setelah menaruh tas kerjanya di kursi ruang tamu, ia memutari rumah. Akhirnya Sasuke menenmukan Hinata sedang meringkuk didapur.

"Hinata," Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang kebingungan, diwajahnya terdapat garis-garis kehitaman pada pipi dan hidungnya. Sasuke tertawa geli melihat Hinata yang seperti tentara mau perang.

"Sasuke kau sudah pulang," ujar Hinata segera bangkit. Ia menampilkan senyumannya yang menurut Sasuke bertambah lucu dengan wajah coreng moreng begitu. Sasuke semakin tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang kebingungan.

"Sasuke sepertinya gas habis, aku tidak bisa memasak makan malam untukmu, tadi aku mencoba memasang gas yang baru sendiri, tapi tidak bisa," Hinata berkata begitu dengan wajah kecewa.

"Yasudah kita makan malam diluar saja," Sasuke mengajak Hinata sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Tapi, sebelum itu, kau harus membersihkan wajahmu dahulu. Aku mandi dulu ya," Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia mendengar suara teriakan Hinata yang disambut oleh tawa lepas Sasuke.

…

Mantel panjang yang digunakan Hinata, masih kurang menghangatkan bagi Hinata, dari mulutnya terlihat awan tipis yang dingin. Hinata semakin rapat memeluk lengan Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya. Sepatu boot merahnya menginjak jalanan yang basah dan lembab. Sasuke dan Hinata sengaja memilih berjalan kaki ditaman kota untuk bisa menikmati pohon natal yang berada ditengah kota. Mobil mereka diparkirkan dimall yang dekat dengan taman. Hinata dan Sasuke masih betah berjalan tak tentu arah mengelilingi taman kota, melihat toko-toko yang menjual banyak barang. Setelah lelah, mereka memasuki restoran yang menyajikan masakan perancis. Setelah meletakkan mantel mereka digantungan dekat pintu masuk, mereka memilih tempat didekat jendela karena berhadapan langsung dengan pohon natal yang besar dan penuh warna.

Seorang pelayan membawakan buku menu dan menghampiri Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol ringan. Sesuai dengan restorannya, yaitu restoran perancis, sesekali para pelayan harus bisa berbicara perancis.

"Quel sera le maître," kata pelayan yang mengenakan setelan jas khusus pelayan. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Hinata dan Sasuke yang sibuk melihat-lihat daftar menu.

Kemudian Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menu kepada pelayan yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Ehmm, comment Foie Gras, boisson thé au citron," ucap Sasuke sambil menolehkan kepalanya sesekali kepada pelayan dan buku menu. Pelayan itu segera mencatat makanan yang dipesan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum memandang Hinata yang menatapnya takjub. Tentu saja, Sasuke lancar berbahasa Perancis, karena kakek dan neneknya tinggal disana.

"Bagaimana denganmu Nona," kata pelayan itu sambil menunggui Hinata. Hinata bingung harus memesan apa, karena baru pertamakalinya ia makan dimasakan perancis, biasanya Sasuke mengajaknya makan dimasakan Jepang atau di masakan fastfood, karena Sasuke senang makan masakan dirumah, jadi jarang mereka makan diluar.

"Pesankan saja dia Coq au Vin, lalu minumannya jus jeruk saja. Winenya pakai anggur merah saja" kata Sasuke akhirnya, Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Setelah selesai mencatat makanan mereka, pelayan itu mengambil buku menu.

"S'il vous plaît attendez cinq minutes," pelayan itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku tidak tau kau masih pandai menggunakan bahasa perancis. Kupikir kau sudah lupa, karena bertahun-tahun tinggal di Jepang."

"Semasa aku kuliah, aku harus bolak-balik Jepang-Perancis untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Sesekali aku juga mengunjungi kakek dan nenek. Tentu saja aku tidak akan lupa," ucap Sasuke sambil memengang tangan kiri Hinata. "Nanti aku akan membawamu kesana," ucap Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka terlibat perbincangan ringan diiringi oleh canda tawa mereka. Tidak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan akhirnya sampai. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Hinata mencoba makanan yang dipesankan Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat senang ketika mencobanya.

"Oishi," Hinata mengucapkan kata itu, kemudian melanjutkan makannya kembali. Sasuke hanya tersenyum sambil memotong daging, mendengar Hinata. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan makanan sampai habis dan diakhiri dengan wine. Setelah selesai makan, mereka masih betah untuk tetap bertahan sambil membicarakan hal-hal yang ringan. Akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk memanggil pelayan agar membersihkan meja dari alat makan yang sudah kotor. Setelah itu Sasuke menuju kasir untuk membayar _bill_. Hinata memperhatikan Sasuke yang menuju kasir. Sesekali Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata. Sampai Hinata heran ada seorang wanita muda berambut merah dan berkacamata yang tak dikenalnya menghampiri Sasuke, kemudian memeluk singkat dan berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke. Cemburu? Tentub saja Hinata merasa cemburu melihat Sasuke mengobrol asyik dengan wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Tapi, Hinata percaya ada penjelasan, mungkin itu temannya Sasuke atau mungkin kerabat jauhnya yang belum dikenalkan oleh Hinata. Hinata masih setia menunggu, akhirnya ia melihat Sasuke menunjuk kearahnya diikuti oleh pandangan wanita itu, Sasuke melambai kearah Hinata, kemudian menghampirinya.

"Hinata kenalkan ini Karin, temanku waktu dikampus dulu," ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan Karin kepada Hinata.

Hinata segera berdiri dan mengajak wanita itu bersalaman,"Ah, senang berkenalan denganmu," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi ini istrimu Sasuke, wah dia cantik sekali. Maaf ya waktu itu aku tidak bisa datang, habis flu tiba-tiba menyerang," Karin mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada meminta maaf.

"Hey, tidak terasa ya sudah 4 tahun kita lulus kuliah. Dan kau sudah menemukan jodohmu. Haha…. Oh ya dimana anak kalian, aku tak melihatnya. Aku ingin berkenalan dengannya, kira-kira berapa umurnya? Dan apakah dia sedang jalan-jalan dengan _babysister_nya," ucap Karin antusias, dia menatap sekelilingnya kemudian berhenti dihadapan Hinata yang seketika langsung berwajah murung, Sasuke juga hanya diam saja. Karin jadi bertambah bingung dengan situasi yang seperti ini.

"Maaf Karin, tapi kami belum punya anak," ucap Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala. Karin jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Gomen, aku tidak tahu. Hinata maafnya, bodohnya aku ini," ucap Karin smabil menyalahkan dirinya dan meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," ucap Hinata lesu. Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu didalam perutnya yang ingin dia keluarkan.

"Maaf, permisi aku kekamar mandi sebentar," Hinata segera berlari sambil menutupi mulutnya. Sasuke ingin mengejarnya namun ditahan oleh Karin. "Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya," usai berkata begitu, Karin berusaha mengejar Hinata yang sudah lari lebih dulu.

Begitu sampai dikamar mandi, Hinata segera menuju kamar mandi yang kosong dibagian paling ujung. Ia melihat hanya ada dua atau tiga orang saja yang berkaca didepan cermin memperbaiki penampilan mereka. Hinata menutup pintu kamar mandi, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya kedalam kloset. Rasanya mual sekali, berkali-kali ia memuntahkan sampai ia merasa baikan, kepalanya juga terasa pening sekali. Hinata masih bertahan didalam kamar mandi, ia merasa kamar mandi telah sepi. Segera saja Hinata keluar, Hinata melihat Karin yang sedang bersandar pada kloset dan menatapnya tajam. Hinata jadi merasa takut diintimidasi seperti itu, ditambah lagi kamar mandi disitu juga sepi, hanya terlihat mereka berdua.

Karin tersenyum sinis sambil memainkan rambutnya. "Tak kusangka ternyata 3 tahun menikah masih belum punya keturunan juga," ucap Karin pedas, Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, memang benar perkataan Karin.

"Seandainya dahulu, Sasuke memilihku, padahal sudah lama kami berteman dan mengharapkan yang dari ikatan pertemanan, namun semua itu hilang karena dia memilih KAU," bentak Karin sambil menyudutkan Hinata ketembok. "Kau tahu," Karin memegang dagu Hinata supaya matanya dapat bertatapan langsung dengannya. "Kau tahu, bahwa AKU SANGAT MENCINTAI SASUKE, namun semua itu musnah karena kau datang dengan seenaknya dan merebut belahan jiwaku, satu-satunya penyemangat hidupku," Karin meluapkan segala emosinya, Hinata hanya menangis ketakutan.

"Aku sengaja tidak datang ke pernikahan kalian berdua, karena hatiku sakit, SANGAT SAKIT," seolah-olah itu mengawali perasaannya setiap kata-kata ia tekankan kuat-kuat, Hinata semakin terpojok ia hanya diam sambil terisak namun itu tidak membebaskannya dari cengkraman Karin. Karin masih melanjutkan omongannya yang ia rasa belum selesai, "Waktu itu aku ingin bunuh diri saja, namun ada seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan mati sia-sia, maka dari itu aku masih hidup supaya bisa balas dendam kepada kalian yang sudah menghancurkan cintaku. Dan lihat, lihat karmanya, kau tidak bisa hamil. Seandainya saja, Sasuke memilihku, pasti ia sudah bahagia, tentu saja dengan anak-anak, tidak seperti kau yang mandul. Mungkin Sasuke masih bersabar untuk mendapatkan anak darimu, tapi siapa tahu saja dalam hatinya ia menyesal menikahi perempuan mandul seperti dirimu. Dan lagi pria mana yang sudah menikah tiga tahun tapi masih belum bisa mendapatkan anak dari istri yang dicintainya. Menjijikan, kenapa Sasuke tidak memilih untuk mencari istri baru yang bisa memberinya anak," Karin menatap Hinata tajam selama melontarkan kata-katanya yang pedas, kemudian ia melangkah pergi dari tempat itu. Seolah ditikam belati, hati Hinata terasa sakit diomongkan seperti itu, memang betul yang dikatakan oleh Karin, semua itu betul. Masih dalam keadaan air mata yang mengenang dipipi, Hinata meninggalkan toilet. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata keluar dari restroom segera menghampirinya, ia heran melihat air mata yang mengenangi pipi istrinya. Segera saja ia merangkum wajah istrinya, ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya, kemudian menatap istrinya meminta penjelasan 'ada apa'.

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini Sasuke," ucap Hinata terisak, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sasuke mengandeng Hinata menuju pintu keluar, setelah mengenakan kembali mantel mereka, mereka segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke mengajak Hinata duduk disebuah taman yang sepi, tentu saja ini sudah pukul 10 lewat, pantas saja tempat disekitar Tokyo sudah mulai sepi. Udara yang dingin membuat Hinata kedinginan, seakan tahu istrinya kedinginan, Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata, membawanya kearah dadanya yang bidang. Hinata merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu, ia menangis semakin keras, berusaha mengeluarkan emosinya. Sasuke hanya diam memeluk Hinata sampai tangisnya mereda.

"Sudah mau cerita?" Tanya Sasuke begitu tangis Hinata berhenti. Hinata menggangguk sejenak.

"Maaf aku masih belum bisa memberikanmu keturunan," ucap Hinata lesu. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya lalu merangkum wajah Hinata dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kemudian mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Tidak apa-apa, semua itu pasti ada waktunya. Kita harus bersabar ya," Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi sebagai seorang istri aku merasa gagal belum bisa memberikanmu keturunan padahal kita sudah tiga tahun menikah Sasuke," Hinata masih kecewa. "Mau tiga tahun bahkan sepuluh tahun pun, aku masih bersabar sampai Uchiha Junior lahir dari rahimmu Hinata. Jadi jangan sampai kau berbicara begitu," Sasuke masih merangkum wajah Hinata, kemudian ia menarik nafas. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Aku tidak peduli kita mempunyai keturunan atau tidak, asal kan kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku," ucap Sasuke tulus, ia masih menatap Hinata yang masih merasa kecewa. Namun setelah itu Hinata tersenyum, perlahan ia mengenggam tangan Sasuke yang merangkum wajahnya, ia memengang erat tangan Sasuke. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke," Hinata kembali tersenyum, Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir mungil Hinata.

Hinata kemudian menurunkan tangan Sasuke dari pipinya, dan menggengam tangan Sasuke erat, "Maka dari itu aku ingin membuatmu bahagia."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuatku bahagia _Hime_?" Sasuke bertanya sambil tersenyum, ia masih betah memandangi wajah istrinya.

Hinata memejamkan mata kemudian menarik nafas, berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakiti hatinya sendiri, perlahan air matanya kembali mengalir, namun ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku rela kau menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, atau diceraikan sekalipun."

To Be Continued

Silakan disini tersedia batu-batu yang siap ditimpukkin ke Lav.

Sekali lagi Lav bikin panpic baru tanpa memikirkan panpic yang lain.

Nggak tahu kenapa, Lav lagi pengen bikind cerita yang beda, akhirnya begini. Habis kalau mau horror, ntar Lav ketakutan sendiri #habis rumah Lav deket rumah kosong ma kuburan, nanti tau-tau ada yang nongol begimana….

WUAAAAAA… #sarap

Yasudah deh Review ya Readers #puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Hahaha, Lav datang lagi #lagak seperti pahlawan bertopeng#

Yup, entah mengapa otak Lav sekarang lg bekerja, karena biasanya Lav ngalor-ngidul nggak jlas #abaikan#

Ok, karena ada seseorang yang mengutus Lav untuk turun kebumi #pake baju angel# untuk kembali meneruskan fanfic yang lagi Lav rilis ini #mank lagu#

Daripada Lav ngomong nggak jelas, kita lanjutkan saja fanfiction ini….

**Chapter 2**

**Present **

**By : Lavender Orange**

**Disclaimer : Om Kishi masih setia di hati Lav**

"Aku rela kau menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, atau diceraikan sekalipun."

Sasuke membelakkan matanya terkejut, bagaimana mungkin istri tercintanya menyuruhnya menikah lagi hanya demi mendapatkan seorang anak, Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hinata.

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke dingin lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tak habis pikir, padahal masih banyak cara yang dapat mereka lakukan untuk mendapatkan keturunan bukan dengan menikah lagi seperti ini.

"Tapi, Sasuke aku juga ingin memiliki keturunan walau bukan dari rahimku sendiri," Hinata masih memohon kepada Sasuke, lelehan bening dimatanya masih setia mengalir membentuk anak sungai. Hinata menggeser duduknya kearah depan Sasuke dengan berpindah tempat, supaya ia bisa melihat mata suaminya bahwa dirinya serius dengan perkataannya.

Hinata kembali menggenggam tangan Sasuke, namun Sasuke masih diam dan tak mau menjawab. Hinata tak menyerah begitu saja, ia masih tetap berusaha membujuk Sasuke. "Sasuke kumohon, demi kebaikan kita semua."

"Tidak Hinata, masih banyak cara aku mendapatkan keturunan darimu. Bukan dengan menikah lagi," Sasuke masih berbicara dingin, dia menatap Hinata tajam.

"Tapi, sampai kapan Sasuke. Sampai rambut kita memutih, atau… atau sampai kita tak bisa berjalan lagi," aliran bening itu semakin deras, namun Sasuke masih mengacuhkannya.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku tetap tidak mau," Sasuke kemudian berdiri, Hinata juga mengikutinya, dan mereka bertatapan. Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata dan menampakkan keseriusan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan cara itu walaupun dibujuk berapakalipun.

"Dengar," Sasuke menempelkan keningnya kepada kening Hinata. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kita masih punya banyak cara, lebih baik besok kita kedokter untuk berkonsultasi, kau mengerti," Sasuke berkata lembut, perlahan ia menghapus air bening dari mata Hinata. Lalu memeluknya, Hinata juga membalas pelukan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Lebih kita pulang, dan melakukannya sekali lagi," seru Sasuke sambil mencium pipi kanan Hinata. Tentu saja hal yang dilakukan Sasuke membuat semburat merah dipipi Hinata muncul, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa begitu mengodai istrinya dan berjalan menuju mobil mereka terparkir.

Lav~~~Lav

Hinata sedang duduk diruang tunggu, menunggui urutan namanya dipanggil, menunggu hasil cek pemeriksaan yang tadi pagi dilakukannya bersama Sasuke. Sesekali jari lentiknya memainkan handphonenya hanya sekedar membaca sms singkat atau browsing. Bangku-bangku putih yang berjejer didepan dan disamping Hinata penuh dengan pasien. Terkadang Hinata tersenyum lembut melihat anak kecil yang merengek kepada orang tua mereka, merasa bahwa kapan mereka bisa merasakan kehangatn dikeluarga kecilnya bersama Sasuke. Tinggal dua pasien lagi yang masuk, lalu setelah itu giliran Hinata. Sasuke kemudian muncul dari kantin sambil membawa milkshake rasa strawberry kesukaan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum sumingrah begitu melihat Sasuke datang, jadi ia tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan menyerahkan minuman pesanannya.

"Arigatou," Hinata menerima pemberian Sasuke yang disambut dengan senyuman tulus Sasuke.

"Masih lama," seru Sasuke menyedot cappucinonya.

"Tinggal dua lagi, setelah itu giliran kita," Hinata mengaduk-aduk milkshake pesanannya. Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk disamping Hinata yang kosong. Sambil menunggu, mereka terlibat percakapan yang singkat, terkadang Hinata tertawa atau tersenyum mendengar cerita Sasuke mengenai pekerjaannya. Sasuke merasa bahagia melihat senyum dan tawa Hinata, tidak seperti kemarin malam. Saat dimana Hinata menurunkan air bening dari permata lavendernya yang membuat Sasuke selalu terpesona.

"Hm, kau nanti ingin punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan," tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan rambut indigo Hinata.

"Aku ingin anak kembar," Hinata bermanja-manja pada lengan Sasuke.

"Kalau seperti itu, kita harus berjuang lebih keras lagi, mungkin menambah jam malam kita lagi," bisik Sasuke mesra, yang membuat pipi Hinata merona. Hinata melepaskan lengannya dari lengan Sasuke, lalu memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Sasuke selalu tertawa lepas ketika melihat Hinata malu karena digodainya. Hinata menampilkan wajah kesalnya kembali menghadap Sasuke.

"Tidak lucu," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang masih merona.

"Memangnya aku bercanda. Aku benar kan, bahwa kita harus berjuang lebih keras lagi," Sasuke masih menggodai istrinya. Untuk membuat Hinata tertawa adalah menggelitiki pinggangnya. Hinata bukan tersenyum lagi, bahkan ia tertawa lebih lepas.

"Kalau laki-laki kau ingin menamainya siapa?" ucap Sasuke memberhentikan tawanya begitu juga Hinata.

"Aku ingin nama yang berkesan, dan melambangkan suatu keindahan," Hinata mengatupkan tangannya kedepan, dan memandang Sasuke sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Bagaimana kalau Uchiha Atsuya," kata Sasuke sambil memainkan jemari Hinata ditangannya.

"Sepertinya bagus dan hafal diingat," Hinata mengangguk-angguk setuju, kemudian menggengam tangan Sasuke lalu menyeruput kembali milkshakenya. "Kalau perempuan?" Tanya Hinata meremas jemari Sasuke sambil melihat bahwa sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya.

"Aku masih memikirkannya, bagaimana kalau… " Sasuke berpikir sambil tersenyum.

"Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha," kata perawat berambut biru sambil menengok kearah pasien yang sedang menunggu sambil membawa tabel ditangannya. Hinata dan Sasuke segera berdiri begitu nama mereka dipanggil. Hinata berjalan mengikuti Sasuke kearah perawat tersebut sambil memengang lengan Sasuke.

Perawat tersebut tersenyum, "Silakan masuk," perawat itu membukakan pintu.

Hinata dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan serba putih itu, dan tampaklah seorang dokter berjas putih berambut pirang yang tersenyum kearah mereka. Perawat itu juga masuk kedalam dan mempersilahkan mereka duduk, lalu berjalan kearah meja dokter dan menyerahkan hasil lab untuk dilihat sang dokter.

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya duduk dan menunggu hasil yang akan diberikan dokter muda tersebut.

Setelah melihat hasil pemeriksaan, dokter itu menatap Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Apakah Nyonya Uchiha pernah mengalami keguguran sebelumnya," kata dokter itu menatap Hinata.

"Ehmm, iya. Dua tahun yang lalu, waktu itu karena terpeleset dikamar mandi," jawab Hinata sesekali menatap Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami Nyonya Uchiha, karena menurut hasil pemeriksaan ada yang salah dengan leher rahim anda," kata dokter yang diketahui dari nametagnya bernama Tsunade sambil menatap pasangan muda ini. Seketika itu juga mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca, Sasuke segera merangkul Hinata yang mulai terisak. Sasuke menatap dokter Tsunade serius.

"Berapa persen, kemungkinan istri saya bisa hamil dok?"

"Menurut saya 40%, karena ada kerusakan pada leher rahimnya. Lagipula Nyonya Uchiha juga mempunyai penyakit diabetes, kemungkinan kecil untuk bisa hamil. Maafkan saya Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha," dokter Tsunade menatap Hinata yang terisak pada Sasuke.

"Kalian masih bisa menggunakan program bayi tabung atau mengambil anak angkat," Tsunade melepaskan kacamatanya dan menatap pasangan muda itu prihatin.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke, lalu berdiri, hal itu dilakukan juga dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," ucap Sasuke yang menyusul Hinata yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu. Tsunade hanya bisa menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Hinata dengan tampang sedih. Lalu, menyuruh perawat yang sedang bertugas itu, untuk memanggil pasien selanjutnya.

Lav~~~Lav

"HINATA," teriak Sasuke karena Hinata telah berlari lebih dulu keluar rumah sakit dengan menangis. Namun Hinata masih belum memberhentikan langkah kecepatan larinya. Karena keadaan rumah sakit yang ramai menyulitkan Sasuke dari pengeliatannya mencari Hinata. Hinata seolah menulikan telinganya dan terus berlari menjauh, menuju tempat asing yang ia tak tahu dimana, cairan bening dimatanya semakin deras. Namun, hatinya tidak bisa menerima akan apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang seketika itu juga membuat langkah Hinata berhenti. Matanya menatap mata Sasuke yang khawatir akan keadaannya. Seketika itu juga Hinata memeluk Sasuke, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya meluapkan isi hatinya yang sakit. Sasuke hanya diam dan memeluk Hinata kembali, sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Hinata. Tempat sepi dibelakang rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat tujuan Hinata, yang ternyata adalah sebuah danau, menjadi saksi bisu atas tangisan Hinata.

Sudah cukup lama Hinata menangis, namun air mata itu tetap tidak mau berhenti, membuat Sasuke mengusapnya terus menerus. Setelah dirasa Hinata cukup tenang, Sasuke menundukkan badannya supaya sejajar dengan wajah Hinata yang datar tak berekspresi. Sasuke cemas dengan keadaan Hinata, sejujurnya ia tidak bisa menerima akan kenyataan yang ada, namun ini semua garis takdir yang dimiliki Tuhan dan seorang manusia seperti biasa seperti Sasuke tidak bisa menggantinnya. Tapi, takdir bisa diubah ada harapan 40% mereka masih bisa mempunyai keturunan walaupun harus menunggu lama, dan Sasuke percaya akan keajaiban jika ia percaya dan berdoa.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata supaya matanya bisa bertatapan dengan mata Hinata yang kosong. "Dengarkan aku Hinata, itu hanya perkiraan dokter saja," perlahan mata Hinata menatap Sasuke yang menatap dengan kecemasan. "Masih ada 40% kita bisa mempunyai keturunan, dan kita harus berusaha keras untuk itu Hinata," ucap Sasuke yang masih diacuhkan Hinata. Pandangan Hinata kemudian tak lagi memandang Sasuke dan beralih menatap danau bening yang sepi itu. Sasuke masih tidak menyerah untuk menyakinkan istrinya akan adanya kemungkinan bahwa ia bisa hamil, sekali lagi Sasuke menarik wajah Hinata untuk menatapnya dan menahan wajah manis itu dengan tangannya supaya tidak bisa mengacuhkannya.

"Kita tidak boleh putus asa Hinata, hey dengarkan aku," Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata karena sedari tadi Hinata masih menunduk. "Masih ada kemungkinan, dan kita tidak boleh menyerah, kau mengerti," Sasuke memandang Hinata lembut, ia menghapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas disana.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan kesedihannya yang mendalam, lalu memeluknya lagi. "Aku gagal Sasuke, aku gagal menjadi istri yang baik," Hinata masih menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya keHinata yang masih menangis.

"Tidak, kau tidak gagal. Kau yang terbaik," Sasuke berkata lembut sambil mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Aku payah Sasuke. Aku, aku tidak bisa menjadi istri yang terbaik," Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri didada bidang Sasuke, Sasuke masih mengelus kepala Hinata mengharapkan sang istri tenang dengar mendengar perkataannya.

"Aku memilihmu karena kau yang terbaik," ujar Sasuke lembut dengan menempelkan dagunya dipucuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Hanya ada satu cara," ucap Hinata kepada Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"Apa maksudmu?" ujar Sasuke lembut memegang jemari Hinata.

"Hanya ada satu cara kita mendapatkan keturunan," Hinata meremas jemari Sasuke sembari menatap matanya.

"Apa itu," ucap Sasuke lembut.

"Kau menikah lagi," Hinata bersuara lirih, namun itu dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan jemari Hinata dan membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang tidak," jawab Sasuke dingin, ia melipat tangannya didada dan membelakangi Hinata.

"Tapi hanya itu satu-satunya cara," Hinata masih menahan air matanya supaya tidak menetes.

"Itu bukan satu-satunya cara,"ucap Sasuke tegas

"Ayolah Sasuke. Banyak yang menantikan anak darimu," Hinata memohon kepada Sasuke, namun tetap tak dipedulikan Sasuke.

"Bukan anakku saja, tapi anakmu."

"Kau tahu kenyataannya kan Sasuke, aku tidak bisa hamil," ucap Hinata sedih yang membuta Sasuke membalikkan kembali badannya dan menatap Hinata.

"Masih ada harapan 40% Hinata. Terserah kau mau bilang apa, tapi aku tetap bilang tidak," Sasuke berjalan makin kedepan mendekati danau, Hinata berlari kearah Sasuke dan menarik lengannya supaya bisa bertatapan mata.

"Tapi, orangtuamu pasti juga ingin mempunyai penerusmu, supaya bisa meneruskan perusahaanmu, lagipula kau masih dua puluh lima tahun, masih bisa menikah lagi," Hinata memegang lengan Sasuke erat.

"Kita masih bisa mengangkat anak dari panti asuhan," ucap Sasuke enteng yang membuat wajah Hinata kembali dibanjiri air mata, namun itu tetap tidak bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menuruti permintaanku, aku rela Sasuke bila harus dimadu demi kebaikan kita semua," Hinata menunduk, merasakan matanya sudah memanas dan buram karena airmatanya yang sedari tadi tak mau berhenti.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Hinata, dan menurutku itu bukan kebaikan kita semua, tapi kebaikanmu," ucap Sasuke tajam yang membuat Hinata bungkam.

"KENAPA KAU TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU, SASUKE," teriak Hinata keras yang membuat Sasuke terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya Hinata meneriakinya. Sasuke yang memang sedang emosi tidak bisa menahan lagi.

"KAU YANG TIDAK BISA MENGERTI PERASAANKU, KAU TAHU ITU," teriak Sasuke lebih kencang lagi. "Kau pikir dengan menikah lagi, semua masalah akan selesai. TIDAK, kau salah kalau menganggap itu IYA," tekan Sasuke pada setiap perkataannya dengan mata yang penuh amarah menatap Hinata tajam.

Hinata terkejut, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan semarah ini. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa hamil. Tidak bisa memberimu keturunan, tidak kah kau mengerti perasaanku," Hinata kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke seakan merasa bersalah akan hal yang dilakukannya. Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi, kemudian mengejar Hinata yang sudah berlari lebih dulu beberapa detik yang lalu, yang hanya meninggalkan sepatu _highheels_nya yang diambil Sasuke menuju mobil untuk mengejar Hinata.

Lav~~~Lav

Sasuke mengejar Hinata untuk kesekiankalinya, ia melihat Hinata berlari ketaman ketika ia berbelok kekanan dengan mobilnya. Wanita itu tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang diperhatikan orang-orang, tas tangannya saja ia biarkan mengantung dijemarinya, tak mempedulikan suara deringan handphone yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"HINATA," teriak Sasuke begitu melihat Hinata, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya disembarang tempat lalu turun dan berlari kearah Hinata.

Hinata membalikkan badannya karena namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang. Begitu mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun ini lari meninggalkan tempatnya. Seolah tak ingin Sasuke menemukannya. Sasuke yang terlanjur melihat Hinata berlari, semakin mempercepat larinya. Namun terlambat, setelah berbelok kekiri, Sasuke melihat Hinata masuk kedalam taksi, dan taksi itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"_Shit,_" umpat Sasuke memaki entah pada siapa, ia menendang botol sembarangan dan berlari menuju mobilnya terparkir dan melajukannya entah kemana yang terpenting menemuka Hinata.

Lav~~~Lav

Hinata turun dari taksi setelah membayar tarif yang tersedia. Setelah membayar dan tidak mengambil kembalian, Hinata turun dengan bertelanjang kaki. Hari sudah sore namun Hinata menuju tempat yang menurutnya indah. Tempat kenangan tiga tahun yang lalu bersama Sasuke. Tempat dimana mereka saling mengikrarkan janji satu sama lain. Kenangan yang selalu membekas pada ingatan Hinata. Hinata berjalan memutari gereja tempat Sasuke dan dirinya menikah dulu. Ia mengetahui bahwa dibelakang gereja itu ada danau yang indah, Hinata berjalan dalam diam menuju tempat itu. Ia memutari gereja yang sepi, tentu saja karena hari ini adalah hari senin, hari dimana para manusia melakukan tugas sehari-hari mereka, namun gereja itu tidak ditutup.

Hinata kembali memutari gereja dan berjalan menuju danau yang tenang. Ia melihat kesejukkan yang terpancar disana, angin menerpa wajah cantiknya. Ia menikmati kesendiriannya yang tenang, namun perasaan akan kejadiannya sebelumnya dengan Sasuke, membuat perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang kembali. Hinata menghela nafas sejenak untuk melepaskan penatnya namun baying-bayang akan pertentangannya dengan Sasuke kembali terlihat.

Hinata membalikkan badannya dan berniat masuk kedalam gereja meminta kepada yang Maha Kuasa atas apa yang menimpa dirinya. Namun, pandangan dirinya menoleh kepada mawar liar yang tumbuh disekitar pohon besar disekitar situ. Hinata seakan tertarik untuk mengambilnya, mawar merah itu bergoyang seiring dengan angin yang menerpanya. Hinata mendekati mawar itu, dan mengambilnya beberapa tangkai, namun duri yang melindungi sang mawar itu melukai Hinata. Hinata tak mempedulikan jemarinya yang terluka, ia ingin memetik mawar itu. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya, ia menggengam mawar itu erat. Duri yang besar dan tajam itu, merobek kulit mulus Hinata akibat menggengamnya terlalu kencang, namun Hinata tak merasakan sakit. Ia memandang mawar itu sejenak sebelum melepaskan kelopaknya satu persatu dan meniupnya kemudian diterbangkan angin dan mendarat tepat diair danau yang tenang. Setelah, kelopak mawar itu habis, Hinata berjalan menuju gereja, wajahnya masih menampakkan kesedihan. Hinata berjalan menuju gereja dengan tertatih karena tidak menggunakan alas kaki.

Hinata memasuki ruangan suci itu dengan air mata, gambar salib dan Yesus yang disalib menjadi ikon utama dalam ruangan didalam gereja itu. Hinata berjalan menuju bnagku paling depan, dan berlutut, menatap kepada salib dengan air mata yang masih setia menemani pipi mulusnya.

"Tuhan, kenapa kau berikan aku cobaan yang sedemikian berat," Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, memohon kepada Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa salahku," tangis Hinata semakin deras sambil memandang salib itu.

Ditengah kesendiriannya, datang seseorang dari pintu depan gereja. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang wanita yang ia ketahui adalah seorang biarawati membawa kendi yang berisi air baptisan. Hinata tidak melihat wajah biarawati itu, pengeliatannya terlalu buram karena airmatanya sendiri. Hinata masih memperhatikan biarawati itu menganti air baptisan yang ada dicawan gelas dengan air yang dibawanya. Hinata memperhatikan biarawati itu, yang masih menuang air.

Setelah mengusap air matanya, Hinata berdiri mendekati biarawati itu yang belum mengetahui keberadaan Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Sebenarnya, mengapa Tuhan memberikan aku cobaan yang begitu berat, yang tak sanggup kupikul," ucap Hinata memainkan jemarinya. Biarawati itu mengehentikan kegiatannya mengelap cawan-cawan perak itu.

"Tuhan, tidak akan mencobai umatnya jika ia tidak bisa melewatinya. Dan Ia yakin kau pasti bisa melewatinya," biarawati itu menghadapkan badannya kearah Hinata.

"Hinata," ucap biarawati itu bingung. Hinata menghadapkan wajahnya karena ia juga heran karena biarawti itu mengetahui namanya. "Sakura," ucap Hinata menunjuk Saskura. Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum kemudian saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Sudah lama, kita tidak ketemu ya Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu dan Sasuke," Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mata emeraldnya menatap Hinata senang.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, tidak berani menatap _emerald_ Sakura. Sakura bingung menghadapi sikap Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk. Sakura ikut menunduk supaya bisa melihat mata _amethyst_ Hinata, ia melihat Hinata menangis. Sakura menggenggam jemari Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk. Namun, ketika memegang jemarinya Sakura merasakan cairan lengket yang pekat dan berbau amis. Sakura melihat tangan Hinata ya berdarah, ia segera mnutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terkena darah.

"Tanganmu kenapa Hinata, ya Tuhan. Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K dahulu ya, kau tunggu sebentar," Sakura kemudian berdiri dan berlari keluar gereja, Hinata menunggu sambil mengusap airmatanya dengan tangannya yang berdarah. Wajahnya sudah belepotan dengan air mata, mascara dan darahnya sendiri.

Sakura datang terburu-buru menuju Hinata, ditangannya terdapat kotak P3K dan sebaskom air hangat. Sakura duduk disamping Hinata, dan merendam tangan Hinata diair hangat, lalu mengeringkannya dengan handuk kering dan dengan telaten Sakura memberikan obat merah lalu memperban jemari Hinata.

"Aww," ucap Hinata menahan rasa perih akibat diberi obat merah, matanya memperhatikan Sakura yang dengan telaten memperban jemarinya.

"Nah selesai," Sakura membereskan alat-alat yang digunakannya lalu memasukkannya kedalam kotaknya kembali.

"Arigatou," ucap Hinata memperhatikan tangannya yang dibalut perban.

"Sama-sama, sekarang ceritakan padaku, kenapa tanganmu bisa berdarah seperti itu. Untung belum infeksi," Sakura meminta penjelasan pada Hinata, sambil meletakkan kotak P3K itu disampingnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil mawar yang ada didekat danau."

"Astaga Hinata, kenapa kau pakai tangan kosong. Padahal kau tahu bahwa duri dimawar liar itu besar-besar dan tajam," Sakura mencemaskan sahabatnya dulu waktu SMA.

"Oh ya, Sakura kau sedang apa disini?" Hinata menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menghela nafas," Aku seorang biarawati disini. Kau tahu panti asuhan yang ada didekat gereja. Aku menjadi suster yang merawat anak-anak yang kekurangan seperti mereka."

"Jadi, kau merelakan cita-citamu menjadi dokter," Hinata kaget mendengar Sakura berkata begitu.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya tidak tega dengan anak-anak yang tidak bernasip sama dengan yang lain. Lagi pula aku ingin mendekatkan diriku pada-Nya," ucap Sakura sambil memandang salib yang tergantung. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, aku tidak mendengarmu menceritakannya. Biasanya kau selalu curhat tentang Sasuke," ucap Sakura kembali menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya memandang Sakura, lalu menghela nafas sejenak. "Sasuke baik," ucap Hinata lalu memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

Sakura mengetahui bahwa ada masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya dengan suaminya. "Kau ada masalah dengannya," ucap Sakura memandang Hinata.

"Tidak, hubungan kami baik-baik saja kok," Hinata mengibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa yang Sakura tahu bahwa itu dipaksakan.

"Kau yakin, ceritakan saja padaku," Sakura masih mendesak Hinata.

"Ya, tidak masalah apa-apa. Hey, bolehkah aku melihat-lihat panti asuhan ya," Hinata kembali tersenyum, berusaha menutupi kesedihannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum karena ia melihat Hinata baik-baik saja, tapi ia tahu bahwa Hinata berbohong, mungkin ia akan menunggu Hinata yang memulai bercerita. "Baiklah, lewat sini Nyonya Uchiha, dan lain kali kalaun kegereja pakai alas kaki ya," Sakura berdiri lalu berjalan lebih dahulu sambil menunjukkan jalan. Hinata hanya tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya.

Lav~~~Lav

Hinata dan Sakura memasuki rumah yang terdapat banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain. Hinata tersenyum lalu berjongkok mendekati seorang anak perempuan yang duduk dikursi roda sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain bermain.

"Halo, gadis manis, siapa namamu?" ucapan Hinata membuat gadis kecil itu memalingkan wajahnya memperhatikan Hinata yang tersenyum. Rambut birunya terkuncir dua dengan rapi.

"Konan. Bibi siapa?" ucap gadis kecil itu tersenyum memandang Hinata.

"Aku Hinata. Kau bisa memanggilku Bibi Hinata," Hinata tersenyum lembut lalu menatap Sakura.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai anak kecil," Sakura tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Konan lembut, namun gadis itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan teman-temannya.

"Konan, apa yang kau harapkan saat Natal nanti," Hinata masih tersenyum lembut memandang Konan yang diam saja.

"Aku ingin berlari dengan teman-temanku," ucapnya sedih dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk santa claus dengan pakaian serba merah dengan janggut putih yang tebal. Lalu Hinata menunjukkannya pada Konan.

"Kau tahu, Konan bahwa gantungan kunci ini ajaib," Hinata menyerahkan gantungan kunci yang kemarin dibelinya kepada Konan yang malang.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahu. "Gantungan ini bisa memberikan keajaiban jika kau percaya. Kau mau menyimpannya untukku," untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata tersenyum.

Konan menggangguk dengan ceria. "Arigatou Bibi Hinata," Konan memandangi gantungan itu dengan ceria.

"Ayo, aku akan ajak kau berkeliling," ucap Sakura mengajak Hinata. Hinata bangkit kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Konan, yang sedari tadi memandangi pemberiannya dengan wajah sumingrah. Lalu mengikuti Sakura. Didalam ternyata masih banyak anak yang bernasip sama dengan Konan, atau lebih parah. Hati Hinata terasa sakit dan menderita melihat anak-anak itu tidak seberuntung dirinya.

"Konan hanya satu dari sekian anak yang bernasip sama seperti dirinya," ucap Sakura berjalan disamping Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan sedih, ia tahu bahwa mereka ingin sekali seperti anak normal tapi tidak bisa. "Aku hanya merelakan diriku untuk merawat mereka, aku tidak tega," ucap Sakura lagi.

Sakura dan Hinata memandang berkeliling panti asuhan tersebut. Sakura menceritakan bahwa sebentar lagi panti asuhan akan ditutup karena tidak adanya biaya. Hinata memandang Sakura prihatin, mungkin Hinata akan membantu menyelamatkan panti asuhan ini. Sepanjang jalan mereka berbincang-bincang ringan tentang masa SMA mereka, bagaimana kabar kawan-kawan yang lain.

"Oh iya, Hinata aku ingin mengembalikan jaket yang waktu itu kupinjam. Sudah lama memang, aku tahu itu jaket kenangan atas pemberian ibumu. Makanya selalu kusimpan, mari kita kekamarku, aku akan mengembalikannya," ucap Sakura berjalan lebih dulu.

"Aku tak menyangka masih ingat. Aku saja sudah lupa."

Hinata kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sakura kesisi gedung yang lainnya. Ternyata banyak biarawati yang tinggal disini, sepanjang jalan ketika bertemu mereka selalu tersenyum.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya pada suatu pintu coklat yang ia yakini bahwa itu kamar Sakura. Sakura lalu membukakan pintu dan mengajaknya masuk. Hinata memasuki ruangan itu yang serba putih. Dikamar itu hanya ada ranjang kecil, meja rias, meja kosong yang ada buku-buku, lemari yang juga kecil, kipas angin, televisi, sofa warna pink dan sebuah lemari es kecil. Sakura memasuki kamarnya sambil membuka kulkas kecilnya dan memberikan Hinata soft drink.

"Aku membeli kulkas itu dengan gaji pertamaku ketika aku kerja dirumah sakit dulu, sebelum pindah kesini," ucap Sakura berjalan kearah lemari baju, mencari dimana jaket Hinata yang disimpannya. Hinata berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka dan melihat yang tepat berhadapan dengan danau dibelakang gedung gereja tempat yang disinggahi tadi. Hinata membuka softdrink dan meminumnya sambil memandang danau itu. Sesekali angin menerbangkan poninya, rasanya sejuk, semua masalah yang sedang dihadapinya terasa menguap sekarang.

Suara ketukan dipintu, membuat Sakura dan Hinata menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura kau dipanggil suster kepala, oh kau membawa tamu. Senang berkenalan dengan anda Nona," ucap seorang perempuan yang berpenampilan sama dengan Sakura. Hinata hanya tersenyum memandangi seseorang yang belum ia kenal. Namun sebagai tamu ia tahu harus bersikap ramah.

"Ah, arigatou Matsuri, aku akan kesana," ucap Sakura lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan mengikuti Matsuri yang ada didepan pintu.

"Gomen, Hinata. Aku tinggal sebentar, anggap saja seperti kamar sendiri, kau bisa menyalakan televisi jika kau mau," ucap Sakura sambil menutup pintu setelah memastikan Hinata menggangguk setuju.

Hinata hanya sendiri dikamar Sakura, ia berkeliling melihat-lihat. Ia menyalakan televisi sebentar dan melihat-lihat channel. Namun tidak ada yang menarik, setelah mematikan televisi, ia berniat untuk keluar dan menemani anak-anak yang lain.

Hinata melangkah kakinya menuju pintu, namun karena tidak hati-hati, kaki mulusnya tersangkut pada kabel kipas angin, dan Hinata jatuh berpegangan pada meja, yang mengakibatkan tangannya menyenggol buku-buku dan buku-buku itu berjatuhan. Ia menjadi panik akibat ulahnya, Hinata bergegas membereskan buku-buku itu, namun pandangan mata Hinata beralih pada buku merah muda yang terbuka dan menampilkan foto suaminya, Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang tersenyum. Hinata mengambil buku itu lalu melihat isinya, ia tahu bahwa sangat tidak sopan membuka buku diary seseorang, namun gambar suaminya membuatnya pensaran dan membacanya lembar demi lembar.

Hinata seakan tidak percaya bahwa Sakura selama ini memendam perasaan yang sangat dalam dan sudah lama kepada suaminya, Hinata merasa jahat telah merebut Sasuke dari Sakura. Hinata tahu bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke adalah teman sejak duduk dibangku sekolah dasar, namun ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura mencintai Sasuke begitu dalam. Hinata menutup mulutnya sambil terisak, airmanya kembali menuruni pipi mulusnya, Hinata tak menyangka bahwa Sakura sahabatnya sendiri sudah mencintai Sasuke jauh sebelum dirinya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan menampilkan sosok Sakura membuat Hinata bangkit dan mendekati Sakura lalu menyerahkan buku diarynya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum walau matanya menangis, " Kau mencintai Sasuke kan, Sakura,"

To Be Continued

Lalalala~~~ #asik dengerin music#

Iyaahh, bagaimana readers cerita Lav dichapter 2 ini, baguskah atau jelekkah. Hahaha

Maaf ya readers kalau fanfic Lav terkesan ada unsur Kristianinya, habis kalau digereja memang seperti itu kan #tampang bloon#

Yupp, saatnya membalas review :

**#**** Kaka: Haha, terimakasih sudah dipuji #malu-malu ayam#, itu juga dengan modal pas-pas dari mbah Google mencari terjemahannya. Hehehe**

**# Mamizu mei: Ok, saya Update #Senyum gaya Guy sensei#**

**#**** R: Kyaaaa, Lav kamu cakep banget #plak#, wah masa Karin dikatai Iblis Merah, sadis #digampar#, mang geledek jeger jeger.**

**#**** n: Aku juga nggak tahu #ngomong kyk iklan Simpati#, Aku mah nggak mungkin macem-macem, aku kan masih kecil #gaya imut#, #ngaseh pel'an ma kemoceng sama n#, bersihin rmah w #dicincang#.**

**#**** Animea Lover Ya-ha: Kamu sedih, aku bahagia updet lagi #nyengir#, Ya Tuhan jadi inget kan sama Transformer, robot yang dibuang ke Samudra Atlantik. **

**Gimana ya? #megang dagu#**

**Iya, deh. Iya #nyatet#**

**#****lavender hime chan****: Aku juga nggak rela, kalau pulsa ku habis #dikemplang#. Kan Hime baiknya dari aku #muntah sendiri#. Aku juga masih mikir, apakah orang hamil itu muntah-muntah #rada bego#**

**#**** mery chan: Aku juga suka #gaya imut#, saya juga lagi memikirkannya. Iya-iya #nyatet dibuku#.. Ok deh udah updet.**

**#****Hizuka Miyuki****: Iya tahu tuh kejam. Kalau oneshoot kayaknya kepanjangan makanya aku buat TBC #manggut"#**

**#**** Yuko chan: makasih udah direpiuw, aku apdet cepat nieh.**

**#****Hyou Hyouichiffer****: saya catat pertanyaan anda #gaya detektif#. Udah updet.**

**# ****Saruwatari Yumi**** : Makaseh, saya juga belum tahu mau chapter brapa?**

**#**** Shyoul lavaen**** : Saya juga nggak tahu kenapa Hinata berpikir begitu #mikir#, Nanti anaknya cakepnya kayak aku #ditinju Sasuke#**

**#****ReeMashiba**** : udah apdet**

**#**** hyuuchiha alvie-chan: Makasih, Hinata juga nggak tahu mandul apa nggak, belum check ke dokter #plak#. Masuk angin kali #d kemplang#. Memang muntah-muntah itu harus hamil ya #mikir#, hehe. Nggak tahu sadis bgt tuh Karin. Iya nggak papa kalau bnyak Tanya, saya siap menjawab asal jgn pelajaran. **

**#**** Mayurima Umeka: iya Updet nieh**


	3. Chapter 3

Bagaimana apakah ada yang merindukan Lav setelah Lav berkelana jauh di neraka yang Lav sebut sekolah #ditendang trus dibakar

Yihaaa #bergaya ala koboi# , Lav kembali dengan ide yang lebih hebat lagi untuk menciptakan suatu eksperimen yang belum pernah ditemukan oleh para penemu masa kini #dikubur hidup-hidup#

Yap, sekarang kita sampai deh d chapter 3, hahaha yaudah deh daripada Lav banyak cincong mending kita _back to the story_ deh… Yuk capcussss….

**Chapter 3**

**Present **

**By : Lavender Orange**

**Disclaimer : Om Kishi masih setia di hati Lav #cium Om Kishi# **

Hinata hanya tersenyum walau matanya menangis, " Kau mencintai Sasuke kan, Sakura."

Sakura melihat buku diary miliknya yang dipegang oleh Hinata, sekarang jelas sudah perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya telah terbongkar oleh sahabat sekaligus istri dari pemuda yang selama ini masih ia cintai.

"Hinata, itu semua hanya masa lalu, aku sudah melupakan itu semua semenjak kalian berdua menikah," Sakura merasa bersalah kepada Hinata, karena curahan hatinya pada buku diary secara tidak sengaja telah terbaca oleh Hinata.

Dua perempuan dalam ruangan itu tidak ada yang saling bicara selama beberapa detik. Hanya sunyi yang menemani.

Hinata berusaha memahami situasi yang ada saat ini, setelah mengelap air matanya ia berjalan kearah Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku secara tidak sengaja membaca ini, tadi aku terjatuh dan menyenggol meja dan buku diarymu terjatuh, maaf aku berbuat lancang. Sekali lagi terimakasih Sakura," Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura hanya mengangguk paham ia menggengam tangan Hinata yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku juga minta maaf Hinata, sebenarnya aku tidak mencintai…"

"Ah, hari sudah sore, aku harus pulang. Arigatou Sakura-chan," Hinata memotong perkataan Sakura dan segera berlari dari tempat itu tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sakura yang terus memanggil namanya.

Lav~~Lav

"Kau masih belum menemukannya," tanya Sasuke yang masih berputar-putar sekitar taman untuk mencari Hinata ditemani oleh Naruto sahabatnya yang sehabis dari supermarket untuk membeli minuman sekaligus menanyakan keberadaan Hinata kepada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitar situ.

"Nihil. Tidak ada yang melihat wanita yang mirip ciri-cirinya dengan Hinata," ucap Naruto prihatin sambil menyerahkan minuman dingin itu kepada Sasuke. Mereka beristirahat sebentar dibangku taman yang berada dibawah pohon rindang. Hari sudah semakin sore dan Sasuke masih belum menemukan Hinata. Naruto meneguk minumannya sambil melonggarkan dasinya, ya sehabis pulang bekerja dari kantor, Sasuke memintanya untuk membantu mencari Hinata.

"Kau sudah menelponnya?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang pundak Sasuke.

"Sudah berkali-kali dan Hinata tidak mau mengangkatnya," ucap Sasuke putus asa. Ia sudah bingung harus mencari Hinata kemana lagi.

"Ini semua salahku," ucap Sasuke lirih, ia merasa frustasi, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Perasaannya sudah kacau karena ia tidak tahu keadaan dan keberadaan istrinya.

"Ini bukan salahmu Sasuke," Naruto masih berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Seandainya aku tidak terbawa emosi dan meneriakinya begitu," untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menunduk sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

"Hey, kita pasti akan menemukannya, ayo lebih baik kita mencarinya lagi," ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya yang diikuti Sasuke, sekarang tujuan mereka hanya mencari Hinata yang hilang entah kemana.

Lav~~Lav

"Maaf nyonya, sebenarnya tujuan kita kemana," tanya supir taksi yang membawa Hinata. Sesekali supir taksi itu melirik kearah bangku belakang, wanita itu masih duduk dengan berlinangan air mata. Dengan hati-hati supir taksi itu menanyakan kembali tujuan dari penumpangnya itu karena sudah sejam yang lalu mereka berputar-putar kota Tokyo.

"Nyonya, maaf sebenarnya tujuan nyonya mau kemana? Kita sudah sejam yang lalu berputar-putar kota Tokyo sesuai keinginan nyonya," tanya supir taksi itu hati-hati.

Hinata yang melamun, menyadari kalau supir taksi itu bertanya padanya. "Ah, gomen. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, ke Jln. Lavender no. 27 ya pak," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum setelah mengelap air matanya.

"Baik Nyonya," kemudian taksi yang membawa Hinata berputar arah kembali kerumah kediaman Uchiha.

Lav~~Lav

Hari telah malam, setelah taksi yang membawa Hinata sampai di kediaman Uchiha, setelah membayar tarif taksi dan mengucapkan terimakasih, Hinata turun dari taksi tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju gerbang kediaman Uchiha. Satpam yang menjaga gerbang, cepat-cepat membuka gerbang setelah tau istri dari Tuan Uchiha telah pulang.

"Selamat malam Nyonya," ucap satpam yang bernama Izuna ramah. Ia bingung kenapa Hinata bisa pulang malam begini apalagi terpisah dari Sasuke.

"Malam Izuna," ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya. Setelah memutari halaman depan sampailah ia dipintu depan rumahnya. Ia melirik kearah garasi dan disana sudah terparkir mobil suaminya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Sasuke karena sudah meninggalkannya tadi.

Hinata membuka pintu dan menampilkan ruang tamunya beserta Sasuke yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk. Sasuke tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata, ia berjalan perlahan dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Gomen ne Sasuke," Hinata merasa bersalah, air matanya kembali mengalir, ia masih memeluk leher suaminya itu. Sasuke tersentak dan menatap Hinata dari samping karena dipeluk istrinya.

"Kau darimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap lengan istirnya karena masih dipeluk Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," kini air mata itu sudah membuat anak sungai kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melihat air mata itu mengalir dari mata istrinya, membuat hatinya merasa sakit.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang salah," ucap Sasuke membalikkan badannya supaya bisa menghadap istrinya.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah membuatmu khawatir," ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

Sasuke memegang dagu istrinya supaya bisa bertatapan dengan permata lavender milik istrinya.

"Yang terpenting kau sudah kembali ya," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum yang dibalas dengan senyuman dari Hinata. Sasuke menghapus lelehan bening yang ada di pipi mulus Hinata.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, kau tau bagaimana perasaanku melihat kau menangis," kini Sasuke yang menatap Hinata yang dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

Sasuke perlahan menggenggam jemari Hinata, namun terasa ada yang ganjil. Sasuke melihat tangan kanan Hinata yang dibalut perban, yang sudah berantakan dan kotor.

"Ya Tuhan, Hinata ada apa dengan tanganmu, kau duduk disini, aku akan ambil kotak P3K dahulu," Sasuke yang panik akan keadaan istrinya segera berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk mengambil kotak P3K, Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Sasuke yang panik.

Sasuke datang dengan berlari dan langsung berlutut dihadapan sang istri dengan membawa sebaskom air hangat beserta kotak P3K, dengan telaten Sasuke membuka perban yang kotor itu dan melihat luka yang tidak terlalu serius. Bergaya layaknya dokter, Sasuke segera membasuh tangan Hinata dengan air hangat, lalu memberikan obat merah dan membalut tangan istrinya itu dengan perban. Hinata sendiri hanya memperhatikan suaminya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Dengar Hinata, kalau kau pergi dan pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, kau pasti akan menemukanku berakhir diranjang rumah sakit," ucap Sasuke sambil membereskan peralatan P3K.

Setelah selesai membereskannya, Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dan meletakkan kotak P3K tersebut. Lalu kembali ke sofa ruang tamu dan duduk disebelah Hinata, yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Habis kau lucu," Hinata mulai meledek suaminya.

"Lucu? Kau hampir membuatku jantungan Hinata," ucap Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," Hinata menyakinkan suaminya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mendekatkan keningnya dengan kening istrinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap lurus mata Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin mencabut mawar liar."

Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa istrinya mencabut mawar liar, kenapa tidak membelinya saja ditoko bunga yang sudah bersih dari duri, wanginya pun masih sama.

"Mawar liar?"

"Iya."

"Ok, baiklah," ucap Sasuke tak habis pikir akan keinginan istrinya. "Nanti aku akan membelikanmu bunga mawar sebanyak yang kau mau," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengecup Hinata yang membuat gadis itu merona.

"Hinata," ucap Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan posisinya yang saling menempelkan keningnya dengan kening istrinya.

"Ya."

"Sepertinya sekarang masih jam 8 malam, apa kau sudah mengantuk," ucap Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

"Belum, ada apa Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya dengan polosnya.

Sasuke kembali mengecup bibir istrinya. "Kau harus mandi, sebelum kita melakukan 'itu'," Sasuke tersenyum jahil melihat wajah Hinata yang malu-malu.

"Tapi, Sasuke, kemarin kan sudah," Hinata berusaha menghindari keinginan Sasuke.

"Tapi, aku ingin," jawab Sasuke tanpa banyak bicara, dan menggendong Hinata menuju kamar mereka yang diiringi dengan tawa renyah Hinata.

~~Lav~~

Pagi ini, tampak Sasuke keluar dari rumah dengan menggandeng Hinata yang matanya tertutup kain hitam. Hinata hanya menurut sambil bertanya-tanya kemana mereka akan pergi, Sasuke hanya menjawab asal sambil terus memberi arahan jalan kepada Hinata menuju mobil mereka yang sudah terparkir dihalaman depan. Hari ini Sasuke ingin mengajak Hinata kesuatu tempat, hanya ingin melupakan masalah yang kemarin, pekerjaannya di kantor mungkin akan diurus sahabatnya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Sasuke, lagipula bukankah kau harus bekerja?" Hinata masih bertanya-tanya sambil memengangi lengan Sasuke.

"Kita akan pergi ke tempat, yang belum pernah kau lihat," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata yang membuat Hinata tersenyum. "Dan soal pekerjaan, aku sudah menyerahkannya ke Naruto," bisik Sasuke lagi masih menuntun Hinata untuk masuk ke mobil mereka.

Hinata duduk dan dipasangkan sabuk pengaman oleh Sasuke karena matanya masih tertutup. Setelah itu Sasuke segera masuk kemobil dan memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Jangan dibuka sampai kita sampai, ya sayang," ucap Sasuke menstarter mobilnya. Hinata hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menyetel musik klasik sebelum mobil hitam miliknya melesat dijalan pagi yang sibuk dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang lain.

~~Lav~~

Mobil hitam itu tepat berhenti disuatu jalan kecil, yang hanya bisa dilalui satu mobil saja. Sasuke turun dari mobil dan segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Hinata, perlahan Hinata turun dari mobil dengan dituntun Sasuke, Sasuke masih belum membuka penutup mata Hinata.

"Kita dimana, Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tau," bisik Sasuke ditelinga Hinata.

Sasuke menuntun Hinata berjalan, mengarahkan jalan yang benar bagi istrinya supaya tidak jatuh. Setelah menurut Sasuke sudah sampai, perlahan ia melepas ikatan dimata istrinya, tapi masih mengisyaratkan supaya Hinata tidak membuka mata dahulu.

"Kau siap?"

Hinata menghela napas sejenak, setelah itu ia menggangguk, senyuman dibibir mungilnya masih sama.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau buka mata pelan-pelan ya," Sasuke memberi aba-aba, Hinata hanya menggangguk patuh. "Satu, dua, tiga…"

Hinata membuka permata lavendernya perlahan, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah silaunya cahaya matahari. Setelah menyesuaikan pandangannya barulah nyonya Uchiha itu melihat hal luar biasa yang ada dalam memorinya saat ini.

Dihadapannya tersedia pemandangan alam yang menakjubkan, sebuah rumput hijau dengan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga indah seperti lavender, chrysant, mawar, ambrosia, camellia, dandelion, golden rod, dan masih banyak lagi. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya berada di surga padang bunga, didepan padang bunga itu terdapat air terjun yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun terlihat agak jauh, sungai yang mengalir disitu juga tidak terlalu deras. Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya bermandikan cahaya matahari pagi, pohon-pohon cemara dan pinus juga tumbuh disekitar situ. Indah sekali, terlalu sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Sasuke melihat wajah istrinya yang sangat terlihat bahagia, senang rasanya istrinya bisa kembali seperti Hinata yang dulu. Selalu tersenyum dan lemah lembut, tidak seperti kemarin yang Sasuke lihat hanya meneteskan air mata. Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah istrinya, lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau suka?" bisik Sasuke mesra sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata menghadap kearah Sasuke dengan Sasuke yang memeluknya pinggangnya.

"Sangat," ucap Hinata. "Arigatou," Hinata tersenyum sambil memeluk Sasuke. Tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini, berada di dekat Sasuke rasanya seperti hal yang paling bahagia buat Hinata. Memang hanya pada pria yang ada dipelukannya saat ini ia bisa mengungkapkan segala perasaan dan emosi dalam dirinya.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku senang kau begini, tersenyum bahagia dan hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya," Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya sebentar tapi tak mengindahkan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata. Sekarang dihadapan Sasuke terlihat wajah manis istrinya, tangan Sasuke bergerak merangkum wajah Hinata, mengusap pipinya sebentar. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang juga tersenyum, Hinata juga menggengam tangan Sasuke yan g masih bertahan dipipinya.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah istrinya sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hanya kecupan memang, namun Hinata sudah merona. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli. " Kau seperti tomat," senyum Sasuke. Hinata hanya memukul dada Sasuke pelan yang semakin membuat Sasuke tertawa. Sasuke juga menciumi pipi Hinata kemudian beralih ke keningnya, lalu dagu, hidung, mata, lalu pucuk kepala Hinata.

"Kau ingin melihat yang lebih indah lagi," kata Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

"Apa itu?"

Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Menuju kearah pohon pinus yang paling tinggi di situ. Mereka melintasi bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur disitu, mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati takut terinjak bunga yang sedang mekar itu. Hinata hanya memandangi pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi melebihi tubuhnya dan tubuh menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanya Hinata sambil memandangi Sasuke.

"Memanjat pohon ini," ucap Sasuke mantap, yang hanya dibalas tawa Hinata.

"Apa?"

"Kita serius memanjat pohon ini," Hinata memberhentikan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau takut?" ucap Sasuke memicingkan matanya kearah Hinata.

"Tidak," ucapnya namun masih ada gurat kecemasan di wajah manis Hinata.

"Ok, kalau begitu panjat pohon ini duluan," tantang Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata. Hinata memperhatikan pohon ini dengan seksama, besar dan kokoh sekali. Memang waktu kecil Hinata pernah memanjat pohon, namun tidak yang sebesar ini. Sekali lagi Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum sinis. Hinata tentu tidak mau kalah, dengan perlahan Hinata memanjat pohon itu dengan hati-hati. Sasuke memperhatikan istrinya dengan seksama memanjat pohon ini, memang ada gurat khawatir dalam diri Sasuke melihat Hinata memanjat pohon itu. Hinata telah sampai pucuk pohon terendah, ia tak berani memandang kebawah, cukup tinggi rasanya, akhirnya ia hanya duduk disitu sambil melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Sampai disini saja ya," teriak Hinata kepada Sasuke yang memadang kearah dirinya.

"Tidak bisa, itu kurang tinggi. Aku akan menyusulmu," teriak Sasuke dari bawah lalu mulai memanjat pohon menyusul Hinata. Sasuke telah sampai di ranting yang sama dengan Hinata.

"Sedikit lagi," kata Sasuke menyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memegangmu kalau kau jatuh," ucap Sasuke menyakinkan Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata mengalah dan memanjat ranting pohon itu lebih tinggi lagi. Sesekali Hinata memandang Sasuke yang berusaha menyakinkannya. Akhirnya Hinata tepat berada ditengah pohon yang tinggi itu, Hinata melihat kebawah.

"Tinggi sekali," ucap Hinata pelan. Kini Sasuke sudah berada diranting pohon dibawah Hinata.

"Coba perhatikan sekelilingmu," ucap Sasuke pelan. Hinata menggangguk dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya dari puncak pohon itu.

Terlihat seluruh taman bunga dari tempat ini, air terjun jadi kelihatan jauh sekali, sungai yang berada disekitar situ juga jadi jauh lebih kecil. Hinata terlalu terpukau akan keadaan sekitarnya. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah istrinya yang sangat bahagia.

"Oh iya, aku ingin menunjukkan satu hal lagi," ucap Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menatapnya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya. Lalu mulai merangkai huruf pada batang pohon itu. Hinata hanya memperhatikan suaminya sibuk mengukir huruf yang bertuliskan nama mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata, sedikit lagi Sasuke akan menyelesaikan nama mereka dipohon itu hanya tinggal bentuk love saja yang belum.

Hinata membelai rambut biru dongker Sasuke. "Aku tidak percaya mengukir nama kita dipohon," ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Nah selesai," ucap Sasuke memasukkan pisau lipat itu kesakunya kembali.

Hinata memperhatikan bentuk love yang sedikit tidak rapi. "Lumayan."

Sasuke hanya tertawa, lalu merangkum wajah istrinya, menarik leher Hinata untuk lebih mendekat, lalu mencium bibir istrinya itu. Awalnya hanya sebentar namun Sasuke meminta ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi.

~~Lav~~

Sasuke membantu Hinata turun dari pohon itu, diwajah mereka terkembang senyum yang merekah. Sebelum Hinata melangkah Sasuke telah memojokkan Hinata ke pohon itu. Lalu membelai rambutnya.

"Hinata," bisik Sasuke mesra sambil memegang pinggul istrinya.

"Hm."

"Aku…"

"Ya."

"Aku ingin…"

"Apa Sasuke," ucap Hinata yang masih tersenyum, seperti hal ini sudah biasa dilakukan Sasuke kalau meminta sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

"Aku ingin makan…"

"Ayo kita cari makan," ucap Hinata melangkah maju kedepan namun tangannya tertangkap oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin memakanmu."

Seketika wajah Hinata merah padam, bagaimana bisa Sasuke meminta hal "itu" ditempat terbuka seperti ini. Hinata melihat seringai Sasuke yang misterius.

"Ini tempat terbuka Sasuke," ucap Hinata gugup.

"Kalau begitu kita melakukannya dimobil," bisik Sasuke lebih mesra lagi.

"Kau gila."

"Kau terlihat lezat Hinata, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi," ucap Sasuke sambil melirik wajah Hinata yang semakin merah. Hinata hanya menutup matanya saat Sasuke mencium lehernya. Namun Sasuke malah tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah itu. Hinata membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih tertawa sambil memeganggi perutnya. Akhirnya wanita cantik itu menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Hinata memukuli pundak Sasuke yang masih tertawa, Sasuke malah sampai jatuh terduduk masih dengan keadaan tertawa. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Sasuke tidak mau menghentikan tawanya. Sasuke memengang lengan Hinata dan menjatuhkan dirinya ketanah dengan Hinata yang berada diatasnya.

"Habis kau lucu," kata Sasuke sambil memandang Hinata. "Jangan ngambek ya, aku hanya bercanda," lanjut Sasuke yang dibalas senyum Hinata. Untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu Sasuke mengecup bibir istrinya. Dan ciuman itu bertambah lama karena Sasuke menahan Hinata untuk tidak kemana-mana dan tetap berada diatas dadanya.

Matahari yang menyinari diatas kepala mereka, menjadi saksi bisu rasa saling mencintai diantara sepasang suami istri ini, setidaknya untuk sementara….

To Be Continued

Yuhuuuu, Lav menyelesaikan chapter 3, reviews semua….


End file.
